Just Friends.
by Silvertine
Summary: Daisuke (AKA "Davis" *koffSABAN-SXkoff*) reflects on his feelings while at a school dance. Season 02...sappy.


- Just Friends -  
By Digigirl  
  
-=-  
  
-A/N- I don't know what posessed me to go and write this. Interestingly enough, I got the   
inspiration from it by listening to "The Saga Begins" by Weird Al. Not quite the most romantic  
song... (seeing as it's all about Star Wars episode one.. oO;;) but hey. I gotta make do, right?  
For the one or two Daisuke fans in the world, please forgive me. Daisuke is, frankly, my most  
favourite character in the entire series. Even Tai, who has always managed to captivate my heart  
via his stupidity and innocence, just barely cuts as better the Daisuke. Alright.  
I ADMITTED IT TO THE WORLD! I almost like Daisuke better then Taichi-kun! *screams and faints*  
Ooh. "The Saga Begins" is on again. I better get started.  
  
  
Disclaimer-Crap-That-Nobody-Ever-Reads-Including-The-Companies-I'm-Disclaiming: Toei. Saban.   
Bandai. Not yours truly-Oh, and Fox Kid's, YTV's, and Global's. At least in Canada, anyway...  
  
-=-  
  
I scream inwardly.  
I can't move. I am frozen in horror at what I see.  
'You knew it, though. You KNEW, dammit!'  
I take a shuddering breath, watching them. They look up at each other,lost in the other's   
eyes...  
Kari smiles and wraps her arms more tightly around TK's neck.  
He grins back, and places his arms around her waist, encircling perfectly. They were MADE  
for each other. Their forms meld together, perfect. Like a sculpture.  
A sculpture that would either kill me, or drive me totally, completely, insane.  
Alright, I admit. I'd rather be dead then have to watch them sincerely love one another.  
And at the rate my blood is boiling, I'm sure that death will come very soon.  
Hey. Why the heck am I talking about death at the school dance? On the positive note, it's a   
beautiful evening, starry and bright...and there's an awesome DJ. On the negative note, Kari  
isn't going to share it with me. No, because she's sharing it with Takeru Takaishi.  
But for some reason, I can never hate that stupid blonde. He's just too nice to me. And we're  
friends, anyway. You don't go around beating up your friends, do you?  
At least, I don't THINK so. Mind you, Tai always says that you should let your fists do the  
talking. Mind you again, Tai is considered stupid by most.  
Oh well.  
But I ask you, what am I doing here by the punch table, watching Hikari and Takeru dance to  
Mandy Moore? I'll tell you why.  
Because I am totally, utterly, hopelessly in love with Hikari Kamiya, that's why.   
Ah, I guess it sounds stupid that I'm skulking and not TELLING her my feelings...but since I   
love her, I would never, ever do anything to upset her or hurt her.   
She's just too precious for that. If I came up to her, shoved TK aside and said-  
'Kari...I love you.' then she'd seriously kill me. I swear to Magnamon she would.  
She would be distraught...she would be scared...she would be confused...and she would be sad.  
No,I would never try to cause her emotional pain like that.  
Digidestined's honor.  
Oh no. She's letting go of TK and walking towards me. What should I do? I feel so stupid and   
clumsy. What do I say to her? Am I blushing! Oh damn! Am I blushing?! I'm blushing! NO!  
"Hi, Daisuke!" She says cheerfully, her face bright and smiling. She looks beautiful. Like an  
angel. No, more beautiful then an angel, if that's humanly possible.   
She's wearing a pretty, simple, white dress with spaghetti straps, that goes to her knees. Her  
shoulder length, gorgeous brown hair is curled slightly, yet still hanging to her shoulders. She  
is not wearing that pink barrette-thing she usually does. It's been replaced by a sprig of white  
Baby's Breath.  
I stare at her, trying not to drop my punch.  
"H-hey, Kari. What's up? Um...yeah."  
"Nothing much. Having a good time?"   
No.  
"Yes. And you?"  
"Great! Pretty good music, eh?"  
Not unless I'm dancing with you.  
"Sure. Whatever...uhh..."  
"Wanna dance?"  
YES!  
"I guess so."  
She takes me by the hand and leads me onto the dance floor. Other couples are swaying around,  
totally infatuated with one another. I can see TK in the corner, talking with Iori. Miyako has  
just joined them, and they're all laughing.  
About me, probably.   
Well, screw them. I'm dancing with Kari Kamiya, and I've never felt happier.   
She now has her arms around me, and is moving to the music. I have my hands resting on her hips,  
and I'm pretending that she's my girlfriend. Her eyes are now looking up at me.  
And then I see it.  
Friendship.  
Those incredible muddy pools are looking up at me with friendship in them.  
I swallow my tears and hold her closer, imagining that, for at least a few minutes, she's mine.  
And that she loves me like I love her-so much that it hurts.  
She's grinning at me now, and saying something about the cool decorations.  
I just nod stupidly, my brain going a thousand miles an hour. She's now pointing to the   
streamers and talking about being on the decorating commitee for the next dance. I think I'm   
agreeing with her, even though my eyes are focused on her. Completely.  
"Kari..." I say suddenly. She looks up at me inquisitively. She's smiling warmly.   
"I...well..." I stutter.   
"Hmm?"  
"Wanted to tell you that..I..love.."  
All in one instant, the friendship in her eyes is replaced by anger. And confusion. And fear.  
"..being your friend." I finish lamely.  
She relaxes, and I cradle her gently in my arms, close my eyes, and rest my chin on top of her  
head.  
She hums along with the music, and we rock to it.  
As friends.  
And just like that, the song stops. TK approaches us, smiling gently. He touches my arm.  
"Hey, Daisuke...um, may I cut in?" He asks, as a slow tune comes on. Kari gives me a hopeful  
grin.  
"Sure." I say, not exactly sure how I manage to form the words with my mouth.  
And then I see it. She's looking up at Takeru. And he's looking back at her. I don't see that  
friendship, though. No, because what I see is love.  
It's pure, simple, and giving.   
They love each other, and that's that. Kari doesn't love me. I'm just Daisuke Motomiya, Hikari's  
friend. But TK...now TK, he's Takeru Takaishi, Kari's soulmate.  
I watch them for a moment, then turn and walk away.   
The realisation hurts, and yet a great burden has been lifted off my heart.  
But perhaps one day, Kari might just care about me like she cares about TK now.  
Perhaps.   
But for now, I am just content to watch them, flourishing in one another's love.  
And be friends with Kari. Just friends.  
  
-Fin.-  
  
Questions? Comments? E-mail me at shire_owl13@yahoo.com  
Arigato, minna-san! 


End file.
